Magister Harry Magi! Part One
by Fafnir's Treasure
Summary: Eleven year old Harry Potter just graduated from the Hogwarts Academy of Magecraft and needs to train for the inevitable confrontation with Dark Lord Voldemort. It's too bad that he needs to tutor young mages first. Slight crossover with Negima. H/G


AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Mahou Sensei Negima they belong to J.K Rowling and Ken Akamatsu respectively.

This is my second story. Expect updates to be slower as I work on Hari Potter Chronicles.

Chapter One:

A Prophecy Half-Way Completed.

BOOM!

The protective enchantments and barriers to the Potter's hide away came under attack and a tall, black-haired young man turned to his red-headed wife of three years.

"Lily, he's here! Take Harry and run!"

"No James, I can't let you fight him on your own!"

The serene expression of someone who has accepted his situation crossed James' face.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Lily, we've always fought side by side but this time I need to do this alone. Please, take Harry and train him to be a great mage one day."

The woman slowly closed her tear-filled green eyes in defeat, her husband was the most stubborn man she knew.

"I love you, James..."

The man just smiled and turned on his heel. He thrust his hand at the wall by the door and said: "Mea Virga!" (My Staff/Wand). A long branch of mahogany wood with a phoenix tail core was pulled into his hand by an invisible force.

"Go!" Shouted James Potter. "I'll buy you all the time I can."

Lily summoned her short stave (willow, unicorn-tail hair core), turned and ran up three floors to the nursery where her dozing fifteen month old son was laying in his crib.

"Come on Harry, come to mummy."

Harry must've heard her because he started struggling in his bedding.

Lily ran to her son; she had seen many pictures of James as a baby and so far Harry was the spitting image of his father except for his emerald-green eyes that shone with an uncanny intelligence.

She lifted him out of his crib and strapped him to a sling that she quickly wrapped around her shoulders and chest.

pointing her stave at the wall she spoke:

**"Lilium Flos Natat Lil!"** (This is Lily's Activation Phrase to open her magic pathways.)

Feeling her power connecting with her stave she incanted a basic attack magic:

**"Coèuntes, Sagittent Inimicum Meam, Sagitta Magica, Series Glacie!"** (Come Together and Strike Mine Enemy. Magic Arrows, Ten arrows of Ice)

Ten medium sized ice shards flew from the hand that wasn't holding her staff and impacted the wall by a window blowing a human sized hole in the dry wall. She took a deep breath, ran for the hole and plummeted twenty feet down to the ground.

Pointing the tip of her staff at the ground she shouted:

**"Vente Nos!"** (Wind, May You Protect Us!)

Slowing her descent until she touched down on the floor gently she took one last look at her family's home before adjusting Harry's sling and running into the woods surrounding her house's back garden.

000 Scene Change 000

Samhain, more commonly known as Halloween, thought Tom, was a fitting night for doing dark deeds. It was the time of the year that the veil between the world of the living and the world of the dead was at it's thinnest. Traditionally, it would be celebrated with the slaughter of livestock and a grand feast that everyone in the village would be invited to. The people would gather and honor their dead ancestors, children would dress in costumes and masks in an effort to please malevolent spirits, and farmers would bring their final harvest to market before the freeze.

But Tom Riddle was not thinking of feasts or celebrations.

Powerful Dark Mage Voldemort stood outside the decaying wards of the Potter home in Wales. He had received Information that could lead to his downfall in the shape of a prophecy. One of his faithful Death Eaters had overheard a Seer giving a true prophecy to that muggle-loving old fool Dumbledore. Originally, the portion he had heard could have applied to two boys. It had mentioned a child born at the end of July to parents who had defied and escaped him three times would be his downfall.

Soon after the meeting two families had gone into hiding; the Potters and the Longbottoms. His sources told him that both of them were expecting a child at the end of July and both of them had survived three direct confrontations with him. He didn't know which child the prophecy told of so he planned on killing all six people.

It was lucky for him that he was able to torture the Longbottoms secret keeper into giving up their location to him because he couldn't expect to have one of his spies entrusted with the location of both houses like he did with the Potters.

With that thought he pointed his white-colored staff of yew wood at the opaque protective dome surrounding the property.

He uttered his activation phrase.

**"Vox Obscurorum Serpens!" **

Flooded with power, he chanted the incantation to a high powered fire spell:

**"Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη! Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, **

**ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου! Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις!"** (Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Tyrant of Flame! Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword. Fire and brimstone surge forth, burning down Sodom, turning the sinners into the dust of death! Blazing Heat in the Sky!)

The air around the Potter's home seemed to explosively combust all at once shattering the weakened wards protecting the first of tonight's victims.

With a smirk on his serpentine face the tall, pale, man strode up the now bare path leading to the cottage's door, his dark robes billowing out behind him.

He gestured at the door with his staff and it was blown off it's hinges (along with a portion of the wall.)

000 Scene Change 000

James Potter watched his wife traverse the stairs to his son's room until he could no longer see or hear her.

Exhaling, he raised his staff in a defensive posture and and waited.

He heard a small explosion and knew that Lily had created an escape route for her and Harry. Smiling grimly, he readied himself for what he knew would be his last duel.

James' magic reacted to his resolve and the air saturated itself with static electricity. The television on the wall exploded as did Lily's computer and several kitchen appliances.

He had been blessed with a large amount of magic (as had his wife) it was just too bad that even though he was clever (you had to be if you wanted to be a Marauder) he hated studying and only knew a handful of powerful spells.

His one true hope was that Lily had escaped to Padfoot's home and that she got to raise their son into a fine young mage (powerful too, he seemed to have inherited both of his parents magical capacity and was already doing impressive feats accidental magic.)

Suddenly the door was blown off it's hinges and Voldemort stood in the arch.

Not wasting any time, James started chanting an incantation.

**"Ego Sum Prongs!" **

He took a deep breath.

**"Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris!"** (Scathach, who Reigns over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my hands thirty thorn-bearing spirit lances. Throwing Spears of Lightning!)

Instantly, the entire front of the house was disintegrated by giant spears made of electricity that all flew towards the Dark Lord but at the last minute Voldemort used a spell that deflected them into the land behind him where they stood illuminating the Halloween night like ethereal lanterns.

Scowling, he followed up with another spell.

**"Ego Sum Prongs!" **

**"Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Flagrantia Rubicans!" **(Ever-burning Fire of Purification, Lord of Destruction and Sign of Rebirth, Spring Forth from My Hand and Throttle My Enemy! Red Blaze!)

A large explosion of fire based magic detonated around Voldemort.

James strengthened his shields while he waited for the smoke to clear.

It took nearly thirty seconds until the smoke cleared and when it did James saw the Dark Lord standing in a large crater of vaporized earth in slightly tattered robes.

"You want a fire spell, James Potter? This is a fire spell!"

**"Vox Obscurorum Serpens!" **

**"Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium Caliginis Umbrae Inimicitiae Destructionis Ultionis! Incendant et Me et Eum, Sint Solum Incendentes! Incendium Gehennae!" **(Come Forth, Darkness of the Abyss, Burning Sword! And the Conflagration of Mist, Shadows, Enmity, Destruction, and Vengeance! Set he and I aflame, burning to our very foundation! Hellfire Conflagration!)

James channeled his magic into his feet and used Instant Movement to dodge under the ball of flame and appear twenty yards behind Voldemort.

Feeling his shields weaken just by being in the presence of the ancient magic he knew that he'd have to reveal his true form. Only his closest friends and his wife realized that James Charlus Potter was not truly human; He was a white stag demon, a trait he passed on to his son. Mentally reaching into himself, he grabbed his demonic core and pulled it to the forefront of his mind.

The effect was instantaneous.

Short white fur sprouted from his skin while his mop of black hair lengthened to the small of his back, his nose flattened and his ears pushed themselves further up the side of his head while elongating and covering with a fine white hair. Two sharp, prong-like horns jutted from the hairline on his forehead and curled over the back of his head. He opened his golden eyes that were wrapped in intricate red markings and pointed his staff at Voldemort who was sneering at him.

"So," hissed the Dark Lord, his sibilant voice stretching the 's' sound, "the leader of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter is nothing but a beast. Tell me, which of your ancestors fucked an animal?"

James' eyes sharpened into amber blades and he growled at Voldemort.

"And what of you?" Asked James. "How does it feel to know that your family was so inbred that your ancestors were borderline squibs until your retarded mother potioned and raped a muggle?"

Voldemort snarled at the Marauder known as Prongs but before he could even start his activation phrase Prongs was upon him.

James ducked his head and used Instant Movement to rush the Dark Lord. Getting under him, James used his superior demon's strength and threw Voldemort high into the air using his large horns.

**"Ego Sum Prongs!" **

**"Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!"** ("A stream of light to cut through the night, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy! White Lightning!")

A bolt of pure white lightning leapt from James' hand and crashed itself upon Voldemort's shields. Prongs felt the magics battling for dominance so he poured more of his vast magical core into the spell. He was making leeway when the darkness of the night seemed to be sucked into Voldemort's mantle before he let it out all at once in a wave of bright acidic green energy. James' spell fizzled out of existence under the power of darkness Voldemort was emitting and before he had a chance to use Instant Movement to get away the wave of toxic green engulfed him.

Voldemort landed and crouched at the slowly dying head of Clan Potter.

"I recently developed that curse myself. It's used to eat through enchantments, spells, and shields, before finally eating away at the magic of the victim themselves. There is no incantation and no way to block it. The spell is formed through strength of will alone. I've named It Avada Kedavra; the Killing Curse. "

James glared at the Dark Lord as he slowly reverted to his human form before finally slipping into death.

_'It seems that this was all I could do. I'm sorry Lily, Harry, I was only able to buy you a few minutes...'_

000 Scene Change 000

Lily ran, and ran, and then ran some more. Normally she would just use her staff to fly out of here but Voldemort must've raised a large enchantment blocking her staff's powers of flight because for the moment she was grounded.

Harry had woken up and was making a fuss but Lily fought against her every motherly instinct and ignored it so she could keep running.

Running away from the fight (something she, as a red head, detested), running away from James, and running from what she felt was inevitable.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest and she knew in her heart that her husband was dead.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she reached a clearing in the trees; she and James had taken Harry here for his first picnic a few months ago. She knew that the village of Godric's Hollow was only two miles away from this spot and that if she could make it there she could use the inn's transportation circle to make it to London and Sirius and Remus' flat.

But it was not to be because the Dark Lord swooped down from the sky and landed in front of her; he had somehow been able to fly without using a broom or staff -and Lily knew that she was going to die the only question was what she would do with the time left to her.

000 Scene Change 000

Voldemort strode past the corpse of James Potter and exited out the back of the now ruined house. Coming up to the forest he extended his magical senses and locked on to the Lady Potter's aura. Voldemort wrapped himself in a mantle of his Darkness and jumped into the sky. He saw her running through a clearing and smirked; for a second he had thought that she had escaped and her husband's distraction had worked. The Dark Lord slowed his descent and landed crouched infront of the scared young mother.

"Well," hissed Voldemort in his sibilant voice, "I must say I'm surprised at you Lily Potter. Using your husband as a distraction while you escaped with your life..."

His high voice trailed off.

Lily's infamous red-headed temper had flared at the accusation.

"Don't you dare insinuate that I used my husband to save my life! He chose to stay behind and give me time to get Harry to safety."

"Whatever, Lily Potter. It hardly matters, your 'beloved'," he mocked her, "died after only two spells. Oh, he fought bravely but bravery alone won't be enough defeat me..."

She snarled at him, baring her teeth in an animalistic show of defiance.

"Such hostility... I don't like to shed magical blood, even blood so pulluted as yours, so why don't you stand aside and give me the boy. Save yourself."

Lily scoffed at the most feared Dark Lord in centuries and clutched her baby tighter.

"Hah! You 'don't like to shed magical blood' don't make me laugh, you glory in death and despair."

She sat Harry on the ground sitting infront of a tree five feet from her left side.

"So be it, you chose this path yourself."

Both mages readied their staffs/staves.

**"Lilium Flos Natat Lil!" **

**"Vox Obscurorum Serpens!" **

They both started chanting quickly.

**"Pluto Est Spiritus Existens In Orbe Meum Videte Vocationem Congelasco Solidam In Glaciem, Inimica Mea, Glaciale Fragor!" **(Spirits Residing in Pluto's Orbit, Heed My Call, Freeze Mine Enemy Into Solid Ice, Icy Explosion!)

Lily's spell completed first. Lily's magic pulled the moisture out of the surrounding air and froze it into a large boulder of ice designed to explode on contact before she launched it at Voldemort.

**"Tenebrae Spiritus Strangulat Colligere in Manum Meam, et Inimicus De Saltu, Et Serpentium Mortem!"** (Spirits of Darkness Gather in My Hand and Leap Out, Strangling Mine Enemy, Creeping Death!)

Voldemort finished his incantation and waited until Lily had fired her icy projectile before unleashing a bullet of of black and purple energy that melted it's way through Lily's attack.

Lily saw the spell somehow change directions after feinting towards her and start heading for her baby so she ran and threw herself in the path of the dark magic.

His spell hit her in the ribs under her heart and she felt herself slowly lose contact with her limbs. Lily's skin turned an unhealthy, pale, blue as her body couldn't take in enough oxygen to sustain itself anymore. Her vision went dark and she passed away with one last caring look at her crying son.

Voldemort threw his head back and laughed his high, cold, cruel laugh.

He pointed his staff at the wailing infant intent on killing him; in the orphanage he had always hated the young ones.

Once again he wrapped himself in darkness and fired the same wave of green energy that killed James Potter directly at the young Child of Prophecy but something happened that no one could've foreseen. A golden cage of hazy light formed around the infant. Voldemort's spell clashed and reflected off the nimbus of energy and sped at the stunned Dark Lord hitting him in the chest, right over his black heart."

"Wuh..." Questioned the Dark Lord before his soul was ripped from his body.

000 Scene Change 000

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his throne-like chair in the Headmaster's Office of Hogwarts Academy of Magecraft. He was just about to have a nightcap when the monitor he had attuned to the wards at the Potter Family Cottage went berserk. He quickly stood, summoned his staff, and strode to the transport circle hidden in his empty fireplace. Standing on the circle he shouted out his destination:

"Godric's Hollow, Magic Inn, Wales!"

The circle glowed with a silver light and as he was whisked away he had just one thought:

"I hope I'm not too late..."

000 Scene Change 000

Sirius Black had felt a bit off all day long. The feeling of general 'wrongness' had increased until he could barely stand it. Deciding to visit his brother-in-all-but-blood he grabbed his cloak and staff, left his London flat and walked to the Red Book; a mage's tavern three blocks away.

Entering the tavern, he made his way through the drunken patrons and stood on the transport circle, "Godric's Hollow, Magic Inn, Wales!"

000 Scene Change 000

Albus Dumbledore stepped off the raised platform in one of the only magical pubs in the back hills of Wales and made his way to the Potters hide away. Coming upon the ruined house he sighed in sadness when he saw a nearby body that could only belong to James Potter; despite James' carefree and mischievous nature he had been one of Dumbledore's favorite students.

Not having any time to mourn at the moment he used some fundamental wind based magic and levitated the corpse inside the home and entered the back garden. The Headmaster extended his magical senses and searched for Lily Potter; he felt nothing. Growing frustrated, he tried sensing Voldemort who he had clashed against several times in combat; he felt nothing, which was also disturbing.

"Has he finished his murder and left?"

In desperation, Dumbledore tried sensing for young Harry Potter. Normally, a baby wouldn't be powerful enough for him to sense but Harry was different from normal babies. He had met the young lad only once after his birth and had been surprised when he looked upon him using mage sight -the ability to see how magic works and runs through the body- and had discovered that he had a nearly fully developed magical core rivaling even his. He nearly cried in relief at his good fortune when he felt the child a mile and a half away.

Coming upon the clearing where the final confrontation had taken place he saw Lily potter between a small bundle of blankets and the robes the the Dark Lord always seemed to wear.

Kneeling at her body, he nearly retched up his dinner. She was gray-skinned, sunken in, and seemed to have lost all the moisture in her body turning her into something that resembled a human prune.

Looking away from the horrible sight, he went to inspect the empty robes. Upon further inspection, the robes definitely belonged to Voldemort. From four feet away he could sense residual death and decay emanating from the cloth.

Lastly, he went to and softly knelt before the bundle of blankets. Peeling them aside, he was relieved to see that the youngest Potter was still alive. He was sleeping and seemed to be in perfect health except for a jagged cut over his right eye in the shape of a bolt of lightning.

Stepping back after replacing the blankets covering the boy he closed his eyes and activated his Mage Sight so he could see the flow of magic in the area. He opened his eyes and saw the echoes of spells recently cast in the clearing. He saw how the drama played out with horrifying clarity.

Ending the spell, he sighed. Lily had Jumped infront of Voldemort's curse and took the spell for her son, giving him a protection that the Dark Lord could not have foreseen. A protection based in selfless sacrifice. This protection was twofold because James Potter had also sacrificed himself for his family. Young Harry was protected by magic itself reacting to the love of a family, something Voldemort would never understand.

He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Harry had been marked by the Dark Lord, he was the Child of Prophecy. And if Dumbledore was correct (and he usually is) Voldemort was not yet truly dead. He would've taken steps to cover himself in the chance that he was defeated. The only question was how; how did he protect himself from death, and how would one counteract those measures? Dumbledore had been doing research into the matter but was no closer to discovering the answer now than when he had began several years ago.

Dumbledore would have to find suitable accommodations for young Harry. He had a Godfather in Sirius Black but as far as Dumbledore knew Sirius had been the only one capable -as the Potter secret keeper- to give the Potter's location to the Dark Lord. No, He could not let Sirius claim him. He knew that Lily had a sister living in Surrey, he would take the lad there and erect powerful protections around the home; Voldemort might be indisposed but his followers were not and they could be just as twisted as the Dark Lord himself.

Gathering up Harry but leaving the pile of blankest he made his way to the Inn, he would have to work fast to protect the boy before coming back and arranging for a service for Lily and James. Then he would have to travel to Gringotts Mages Bank in London; he would need all his political might to have the Potter fortune sealed until Harry was old enough to claim it, thus protecting it from families who would seek to steal from it by using the most tenuous of family ties.

000 Scene Change 000

Sirius Black exited the Magic Inn and used his staff to fly to the edge of the cottage unofficially known as Marauders' Retreat. He nearly vomited when he saw the dilapidated, run-down, facade of the once grand home. When he entered the house tears gathered in the corner of his gray eyes as he saw the corpse of his best friend and brother in all but blood lying in the front garden; if Sirius didn't have the hearing of a dog he would swear that James' heart was beating and that he was just sleeping.

Exiting out the back of the house -for he could not bear to look upon the grisly sight any longer- he made his way into the woods. Transforming into his demon dog form; affectionately named Padfoot by James, Remus, and Peter -Peter, Just the thought that the true secret keeper had betrayed his friends -his family, because that's how Sirius thought of his friends, made his blood boil. There would be a reckoning and little Peter Pettigrew would pay. He knew that he would be blamed for this and that there would be no trial for him. He needed to find Peter and make him pay as soon as possible.

James and Lily had, at first, considered making him, Sirius Black, the secret keeper, but they all had decided that he would merely be the decoy. They would make the weakest, the most unassuming member of their family the true secret keeper, while he, Sirius Black, took the heat off him. A protection in a protection. If Sirius was caught they could torture him until the cows come home because he couldn't tell them anything. not that he would if he was able to.)

Padfoot shook his head, took a deep breath and followed Lily and Harry's scent to a clearing.

He found Lily's bent and still body and an empty robe that he assumed to be Voldemort's and a pile of blankets that practically oozed Harry's Scent; the day that Harry was born and James had come to him and asked him to be Harry's Godfather rated as one of Sirius' best days ever. And since then he had done his best to be the most amazing 'Unca Pa'foo' he could be. He could truly say that he loved Harry like his own son. Gathering up the blankets he stuffed them in an expanded inner pocket in his cloak.

He mounted his staff and flew to the Magic Inn. He would start his search in Edinburgh. Peter lived there and frequented many of the pubs in the area.

000 Scene Change 000

Dumbledore exited the non-magical bus chuckling at all the looks he was getting for wearing lurid purple robes with green polka dots.

He stepped lively and quickly approached Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. He had taken the time to write a letter explaining the situation to Harry's mundane relatives. Laying Harry down on the porch of the Dursley's home he raised his staff (Elder wood with a thestral tail hair core) and proceeded to put every protection he could on the home short of the Fidelius charm (as that was highly illegal to put on a mundane home) and including a Blood Ward tied together with an intent based ward; any mage wanting to hurt Harry would automatically be rejected from the premises.

When he finished he mounted his staff with the intent to fly back to Hogwarts; he would need to call a teachers meeting and explain the events of tonight.

000 Scene Change 000

November 1, 1981

Peter Pettigrew exited the Edinburgh pub only slightly buzzed, he had been waiting for the summons from his master after finishing his murder. The mark never burned and Peter had spent the time oogling a blond, twenty-something year old college girl. He was contemplating following her and having his way with her when he heard a voice he was hoping to put off hearing indefinitely.

**"PETER PETTIGREW!" **

_'Oh Shit! It's Sirius.'_

Thinking quickly, Peter let a small smile loose before he schooled his expression into one of dismay.

He took his stave out of an expanded inner pocket of his coat and screamed:

"Sirius! How could you betray James and Lily! They were your best friends!"

**"Ego Sum Pad- **

**"Ego Sum Wormtail!" **

**"Ο Ταρταρος κειμενον Βασιλιον Νεψρον. Πηαινσατος ηεμιν! Ο Μονολιθος Κιων Του Αιδου!" **(Oh, temple of the sleeping dead beneath the earth, Appear from below us! Pillars of Hades!)

Three one hundred foot tall twenty feet thick stone pillars appeared above the two combatants before they fell to the earth destroying several city blocks and giving Wormtail time to remove a knife from his belt and cut off his own finger. Leaving behind his staff as proof of his 'death' Pettigrew quickly stanched the blood flow and transformed into is rat form before scurrying down into the sewer with the other rats as the conjured pillars disintegrated into dust leaving Sirius Black laughing like a madman; little Peter Pettigrew tricked him!

Forty mages of varying caliber arrived on the scene of the crime and apprehended a cackling Padfoot. Knowing that he was the Potter secret keeper and that the Potters were sold out to Voldemort they quickly decided that he was a Death Eater, and as a Death Eater this calamity must be his doing. So they apprehended Sirius and put him in Azkaban without a trial; no need to waste public resources on scum like him.

000 Scene Change 000

June 1, 1985

Five year old Harry Potter woke to a heavy rapping on his bedroom door. Of course, the word 'bedroom' is a rather generous description for the cupboard under the stairs of his relative's, the Dursley's, home.

Harry was what his relatives called a freak; a title that he couldn't totally shrug off. Several strange things did seem to happen around Harry. Once, when he was bringing his uncle his morning tea he had somehow frozen the liquid during the walk from the kitchen to the living room where his uncle was watching the news. Another time he had accidentally short circuited every electronic in the Dursley's home.

Harry's relatives didn't appreciate these kinds of incidents and usually punished Harry severely.

Harry was a small boy with shoulder length black hair that, when shorter, sticks up in all directions, as it was, Harry's Hair was parted over his left eye and had a reddish tint in the light. Harry wore stupid looking (in Harry's opinion) circular glasses and had bright emerald green eyes.

The young boy was very smart but he couldn't flourish in school because he wasn't allowed to be smarter than Dudley, his cousin. One time he had gotten better marks than Dudley and had brought them back to his Aunt Petunia in the hopes that she would be proud of him. That was the first time his relatives had raised their hands to him though it certainly wasn't the last.

He sighed and got up to start the day.

000 Scene Change 000

July 31, 1985

"-You knew?" Harry turned to his aunt and uncle, "All this time and you never told me. You knew I, I'm a-a Mage!"

_"Knew!"_ Spat Aunt Petunia. "Of course we knew, what with my dratted sister being what she was. And then she went to that damned school and she met and married that Potter and they had you, and I knew that you'd be just as strange, just as _abnormal_ as your _worthless parents_ were. And then if you please, they got themselves killed and we got landed with your freakish self."

She must've been holding this in for a while because her horse-like face was contorted in glee.

Harry's face had gone white as the large man who had been standing behind Harry came forward furiously brandishing a flowery pink umbrella at the three Muggles.

The three Dursleys ran to another room in the Shack on the Sea.

Hagrid rubbed his face with a large dustbin lid sized hand as he put his umbrella in an inside pocket on his vast duster coat.

"Let's get some sleep 'Arry; you're going ta be busy fer a while startin' t'morrow."

000 Scene Change 000

June 9, 1992.

Harry stood with his twenty fellow graduates of Hogwarts School of Magecraft while the Headmaster gave a speech that most people were listening to with rapt attention. All that is except for Harry James Potter; he was reminiscing about the last six years of schooling.

000 Flashback 000

_September 1, 1985 _

_Harry slipped the Sorting Hat over his head. _

_"Difficult, very difficult you could easily fit into one of any of the four houses; you have the courage of a lion, the loyalty of a Huflepuff, an aptitude for learning that would make Rowena melt, and last but not least, you have cunning enough for a goblin solicitor. But where should I put you?" _

_"Not Slytherin!" Mentally hissed Harry. _

_"Oh... What's this?" Mused the hat, totally ignoring Harry's pleas, "You have a fascinating mind Mr. Potter; not only do you have a powerful capacity for magic, but you have something dark inside of you Harry Potter. It's weak now but I expect it to grow as you gather more experience on the way to adulthood..." _

_"I'm not Dark!" _

_"Of course not, Harry, you are six years old but it will come. I advise you to make good strong friends; you're going to need them to keep you from straying from the path of a Magister Magi and onto one of hate and darkness." _

_Before Harry could ask the Hat what it was talking about the Hat started talking once more _

_"Well then... I've made my decision; Better be Gryffindor!" _

_000 Time Skip 000 _

_August 15, 1986 _

_"-And touchdown!" _

_Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother and Harry's fellow member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, landed the flying Ford Anglia in the dirt drive way of the Weasley home affectionately known as 'the Burrow.' _

_The summer after Harry's first year at Hogwarts had been trying to say the least. The Dursley's had managed to lock Harry's school trunk as well as his staff (Holly, phoenix feather) in the cupboard under the stairs. It's was a good thing that Hedwig was sent ahead of Harry so she was safe from the Dursley's raid on Harry's belongings. _

_The summer, it seemed, had clopped along at the slowest pace imaginable though Harry received regular letters from all three of his new friends; Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Most of it was spent doing menial chores and being locked in the smallest bedroom at Number Four, Privet Drive. _

_Harry had quickly settled into life at a boarding school. He ate regular meals and as a result he grew quicker than he ever had; when he had started school he was easily the shortest person in his year. But soon enough he was sprouting extra inches left and right; several times he had to be escorted by Hagrid to Diagon Alley for replacement uniforms. _

_His year ended rather simply; there was no crisis to solve, no madman to thwart, nothing, nothing but furious study and Quidditch. _

_Stepping out of the car he took a look at the three Weasley boys that had rescued him from starving to death at his relatives. _

_They were cringing at a woman who, while normally matronly, was looking close to a crossbreed between a saber-tooth tiger and a grizzly bear. _

_"Morning, mum!" Greeted George in what he thought must be a jaunty, winning voice. _

_Harry didn't know how George could verbally poke the dragon in the eye; if Mrs. Weasley was looking at him like that he'd be running in the opposite direction. _

_000 0000 000 _

_Harry looked at a small redheaded girl. _

_"Oh, are you going to Hogwarts this year as well?" Asked Harry, trying to be polite. _

_*Squeak* _

_Ginny Weasley blushed as red as her hair and inadvertently put her elbow in the butter dish. _

_Luckily (for her), no one saw this and Harry was too polite to tease her over her it. Harry decided right then that he was going to befriend Ginny and hopefully get her over her horribly obvious crush. _

_000 Time Skip 000 _

_September 1, 1986 _

_Harry was hefting his trunk down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Ginny Weasley along with Hermione and Neville, were trying to find a clear compartment. _

_Harry had made some moderate success in trying to get Ginny to loosen up around him. Over the course of his two week stay at the Burrow he had made an effort to talk to Ginny and__include her in the things he and Ron would do for fun. He had learned that she was a great flyer, had a sarcastic sense of humor, and that she could keep any of her brother's in line with the threat of spilling what ever dirt she had on them. _

_Of course this assertiveness usually failed when Harry was around. _

_Opening a compartment door, the three boys helped the girls load their trunks on the luggage rack before doing the same with theirs. _

_000 0000 000 _

_There was a knock on the door to their compartment and Ron opened the door to reveal a small girl with blond hair and big gray eyes. _

_"Hello," she had a dreamy sort of voice, "I was looking for you, Ginevra." _

_Ginny stood up and hugged the slight girl. _

_"Hi, Luna. How was your vacation with your mum and dad?" _

_The girl, Luna, beamed. _

_"It was so much fun; though we didn't find the Crumple-horned Snorkack. Next summer Daddy, Mummy, and I are going to search through Switzerland." _

_Ginny smiled at Luna. _

_"That's great," she turned towards the people in the compartment, "everyone, this is Luna Lovegood, she's been my friend for as long as I can remember." She turned back to the blonde-haired girl, "Luna, this is Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and of course you know Ron." _

_Luna waved at everyone _

_"Hello all, and hello Ronald, it's good to see you again." _

_Ron gave a small wave and a smile. _

_"Hi, Lu." _

_"You're very hard to find," said Luna airily while turning back to Ginny, "in the end I had to ask the Nargles where you were." _

_000 0000 000 _

_Ginny shuffled to the Sorting Hat, placed it on her head and thirty seconds later Ginny was declared a Gryffindor. She took the hat off, placed it on the stool, and walked to sit with her new house mates while giving Luna, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, a wave and smile. _

_"Congratulations Ginny, welcome to Gryffindor," said Harry over the applause from her brothers. _

_Ginny blushed. _

_000 Time Skip 000 _

_April 18, 1989 _

_Harry was sitting in the Headmaster's office. _

_The young mage had gotten in a fight with the Malfoy Scion, Draco Malfoy, and during the altercation Harry... changed. Needless to say this scared all people involved so while Draco was being taken to his Head of House Harry was sent to the Headmasters chambers to wait for Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. _

_Harry sighed, He was still... changed; he had white fur, sharp horns that stretched over and behind his long black hair, and red markings around his golden eyes; maybe the Dursleys were right, maybe he was a freak. _

_The door opened and McGonagall and Dumbledore entered looking grave. _

_"Harry," began the Headmaster, "I have spoken with the witnesses of the incident and they agree that you were provoked so you will not receive any punishment other than the detention you and Mr. Malfoy would have gotten for fighting but you need to control your demon sid-" _

_"-Demon! What do you mean Demon!" _

_Both teacher's paled. _

_"Yo-you didn't know?" This could've been disastrous; having a demon roaming around Hogwarts without any training in self control. _

_A frightened Harry rapidly shook his horned head. _

_Albus Dumbledore sighed. _

_"Harry, for nearly three hundred years the Potter family has been infused with demon blood; every Potter by blood could... Change. Your mother was a full-blooded human and your father was a White Stag demon." _

_"Then shouldn't I be a half-demon or something?" Harry's panic was waning and was instead replaced with the curiosity he always had when learning something about his family. _

_"My boy, there is no such thing as a half-demon; the gene that makes someone a demon always breeds true; They are always full demons just with extra abilities. That's the reason the female only races of Veela or Sirens haven't destroyed themselves by interbreeding with human males. Your children will be demons just like you and your father and your father's father." _

_Harry nodded. _

_"While you are not a half-demon you are a crossbreed; a crossbreed is the offspring of a demon and a mage. You see, normally a demon wouldn't be able to use magic as you know it; demonfolk have their own skills to replace magic. But because of your parentage you will, with enough training, be able to use both your magic as well as demoncraft." _

_"How do I change back?" _

_"Ah, we have a teacher for just such lessons," the old man turned to his deputy, "Professor McGonagall's family has had cat demon blood for nearly five hundred years." _

_Professor McGonagall straightened in her chair and drew Harry's attention. _

_"Mr. Potter," began Minerva McGonagall in her sternest voice, "I want you to close your eyes and start the meditation techniques that Professor Flitwick has taught the students." _

_Harry complied and waited for further instructions. _

_"Mr. Potter, all demon/mage crossbreeds have two magical cores; one for using normal magic and another for using demoncraft. Normally, the human core is infront of the demon core, so to speak. To transform, a demon crossbreed needs to mentally change the order of the cores. To change back into your human form you need to shift your demon core back behind your human core." _

_It took nearly five minutes and Harry had started to sweat with the strain when his fur receded, his hair and horns sunk back into his skull, and his eyes turned back to their normal green. _

_Harry sat slumped in his seat panting in exhaustion. _

_''Hah...Hah..." _

_"Mr. Potter, I want you to see me every three days for more training on controlling your demon side." _

_Harry nodded. _

_000 Scene Change 000 _

_December 25, 1991 _

_"I Love it Harry, Thank you!" _

_Ginny Weasley jumped at the beaming black haired boy and hugged him for all she was worth. Then, she did something that surprised them both; she kissed Harry on the cheek and pulled back blushing as brightly as only a Weasley can. _

_"Can you put it on me?" _

_Ginny held her left hand out and allowed Harry to clasp the gold charm bracelet around her wrist. So far it only had two golden charms on it; a broomstick and a quaffle. _

_"Here," Ginny nervously held out a long, thin box wrapped in scarlet paper, "I hope you like it." _

_Harry smiled and unwrapped the package; inside was a thick silver chain on which was a platinum coin that had the stylized image of a stag's head etched in the metal. _

_"I love it, It's wonderful." _

_He looked at Ginny and smiled before hugging the red-headed girl before handing the box to her. _

_"Can you put it on me?" _

_Ginny strung the amulet around Harry's neck before doing up the clasp. Hearing the clinking noise of metal closing Harry turned around and hugged Ginny again. _

_The two students smiled at one another and went to find their other friends. _

000 Flashback End 000

Harry focused back on the Headmaster; the man had Harry's respect, no doubt about that, but he could drone on and on with the best of them; even the most simpering student (and government official) was starting to day dream.

Harry's face darkened as he thought of the climax of his last school year.

000 Flashback Start 000

_May 29, 1992 _

_This was the most extreme night in Harry's life. _

_The teacher's were protecting an artifact called the Philosopher's Stone. Legend says that the Stone can turn any metal into gold and produces the Elixir of Life, a potion that can make the drinker immortal. Harry and his group of friends had figured out that a traitor amongst the teachers was trying to steal the stone. All the evidence they had pointed to thePotions/  
>Sciences Professor Severus Snape. They knew that an attempt was going to be made on the stone when Headmaster Dumbledore was out of the castle so they had decided to steal the stone before Snape could. <em>

_He and his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, had fought their way through the teachers challenges, traps, and enchantments. They had all somehow managed to get to the last room but there was only enough potion left to allow one of them through the fire blocking the last chamber. _

_Harry, being the best fighter amongst them, volunteered to go by himself while the others went back and contacted Professor Dumbledore. The others didn't like the fact that Harry would be without back up but they recognized that Harry's plan was their best chance at success. _

_Harry took the time to give a big hug to Ginny who, after getting over her crush, easily became Harry's best friend. Indeed, Harry's group of friends seemed to naturally break up amongst gender with Hermione and Neville becoming close along with Luna and Ron. _

_Harry swallowed the potion and entered the chamber that held the Philosopher's Stone. _

_He had expected Snape, the teacher who had not made it a secret that he hated Harry over the last six years, to be the one trying to steal the stone and was deeply surprised to see the new __Professor of __Defensive Combat__,__ Quirinus Quirrell__,__ standing in front of a large mirror covered in Runes. _

_"You! B-but I thought__,__ S-Snape!" _

_"Yes, he does seem to be the type, doesn't he? Always swooping around the castle like a malevolent bat. He was certainly useful for drawing suspicion from myself." _

_He smirked. _

_"Now Harry, I can't have you try to stop me so I'll just have to..." _

_He snapped his fingers, made a gesture with his stave (Hawthorn, troll pubic hair), and Harry was sealed from the neck down in quickly drying asphalt. _

_'He did that without chanting an incantation or using his activation key!' Thought Harry in astonishment." _

_Quirrell turned back to the mirror. _

_"What do I do?" Muttered Quirrell. "I see myself presenting the stone to my master, but not how to get it; should I break the mirror or will I lose the stone forever if I do?" _

_He spoke to the air. _

_"Help me, My Lord!" _

_A sinister voice echoed around the dimly lit room. _

_"Use the boy...' _

_Quirrell turned and snarled at Harry. _

_"You, Potter, come here!" _

_The asphalt vanished and Harry dropped to the ground, landing hard on his knee. Slowly he picked himself up and, using his staff as a walking aid, he trudged to Quirrell and looked in what he now recognized as the Mirror of Erised. _

_'I must lie,' thought Harry, 'all I need to do is lie about what I see." _

_"What do you see!" Snapped Quirrell. _

_Harry's reflection moved on it's own and deposited the Philosopher's Stone in the real Harry's pocket. _

_Harry had to work hard to hide his surprise. _

_"I see my family... We're all together. Voldemort never attacked us; in fact, Voldemort never existed." _

_Quirrell spat out a curse. _

_The sibilant echoing voice sounded in the chamber once more. _

_"He lies... He lies..." _

_Quirrell's face screwed up in anger. _

_"Tell the truth!" _

_Harry was silent. _

_"Let me speak to him, face to face," wheezed the voice. _

_"Master, you are not strong enou-" _

_"-I have strength enough for this." _

_Quirrell slowly unwrapped his purple turban and turned on the spot. _

_Harry wanted to scream; sticking out the back of Quirrell's head was another face. It had red slitted eyes, a nose similar to a snake's, and a thin-lipped mouth, It's thin skin was gray with unhealthy purple veins. _

_"Harry Potter..." Wheezed the face. "do you see what I've become? Mere shadow and vapor. I can only react with the material world when I possess a willing servant." _

_"You're nothing but a parasite!" _

_"Yes, Harry Potter... A parasite would be an apt description, but at least I am alive. And as soon as you give me that stone in your pocket I'll return to a body of my own." _

_Harry's head whipped to the side; dare he run. No, he wouldn't even make it four steps before Quirrell cut him down. Harry readied his staff to fight. _

_"Hahaha! Bravery, your parents had it too, it didn't stop me from destroying them though. They died begging be to spare them like the cowards they __we__re!" _

_"NEVER!" _

_Harry brandished his staff at Voldemort. _

_**"Magia Fidem Cervi!" **_

_**"Coèuntes, Sagittent Inimicum Meam, Sagitta Magica, Series Glacie!" **__(Come Together and Strike Mine Enemy. Magic Arrows, seventeen arrows of Ice) _

_Seventeen dagger sized chunks of ice formed and shot at Quirrell who deflected them into the wall; collapsing it and hiding Quirrell in dust giving Harry enough time to gain some distance. _

_**"Magia Fidem Cervi!" **_

_**"Incantamentum crimine mutat halberd fulmine ad vitae!"**__ (Spell charge, change staff to halberd of lightning!) _

_Electricity wrapped around Harry's staff forming an ax like head of light at the tip. Harry held _

_his charged staff at the ready and waited. _

_Quirrell burst through the obscuring smoke and charged at Harry. Harry gave a clumsy swing at Quirrell when the two-faced man was within striking distance. Harry's attack grazed Quirrell's stomach and the two faced man fell on Harry in pain. _

_"Kill him you fool!" _

_Quirrell's hand's snaked their way around Harry's neck and he started to squeeze. Harry brought up his right fist and punched his attacker in the face. Only instead of the eleven year old's attack failing to do much like it should've done, the strike blistered the skin on Quirrell's left cheek making him cry out in pain. _

_"Master, I cannot touch him!" _

_"Then curse him you idiot!" _

_Harry didn't let Quirrell utter his activation phrase by jumping up and grabbing the man around both of his faces. _

_"AHHHH!" _

_The skin Harry was touching stopped blistering and instead it started burning to ash. There was a magical shockwave and Harry was hurled into a wall. _

000 Flashback End 000

"-It's with great honor that I announce Hermione Granger as this years valedictorian.  
>Ms. Granger has exemplified all aspects of magical theory and has, with hard work, mastered any subject matter we, the faculty, has given her. Join me in a round of applause for our top student<p>

Harry and his group of friends as well as Hermione's parents all applauded the red faced, brown-haired girl.

"Now," intoned the Headmaster, "I will call the graduating students forward in alphabetical order and they will receive their diploma signifying their probationary license to practice magic as well as a sealed letter that has their final training mission. Remember that upon completing this mission your probationary license will be exchanged for a permanent license."

The Headmaster cleared his throat.

"Abbot, Hannah."

A round faced girl with blond pig-tails bounced onto the stage, received her two pieces of parchment and sat on a chair on the far side of the stage.

"Bones, Susan..."

On and on it went until 'Potter, Harry" was called

Harry walked confidently to the stage, gathered his diploma, training assignment, and walked to his seat on the other end of the stage.

000 0000 000

Harry stood in the entrance hall of his school, the place he identified as home for the last six years, with his best friends and their family.

"C'mon," whined Ginny, "let's see where your training is going to be."

"Be patient Ginevra," snapped Molly Weasley, "this is a big moment. I still remember the day I was told I was going to be feeding villagers in third world countries."

At once the four new graduates opened their letters.

Harry's letter was on thick parchment and written in the Headmaster's loopy script.

**Mr. Potter, **

**An invasion of demons commanded by villains unknown petrified all but a few children in a small insular village in Wales. The children have been taken in by the local magical school in Godric's Hollow and are set to start their schooling next September. You are to lodge with them and tutor them in mundane subjects to the best of your abilities during the summers and holiday's. **

**Sincerly **

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **

**PS, Harry, I chose this assignment so you would have a chance to learn about your parents. As you know, your family used to live in Godric's Hollow. What you might not know is that the Potter Cottage was repaired and kept in magical stasis waiting for you. If you would please let the orphans live with you I think that you would all benefit. **

Harry looked up at his friends and smiled.

"I'm tutoring orphans in Godric's Hollow and I'll get to live in my parents house."

The people surrounding Harry all smiled.

"What about all of you?"

Hermione, nearly vibrating in happiness, spoke first.

"I'm going to be the assistant to the curator at the Royal Library at Windsor Castle!"

There was an outcry of happiness from those who knew of Hermione's love of books.

People turned to Neville who was stunned speechless.

"I'm going to learn at the Kirstenbosch National Botanical Garden in Cape Town, South Africa!"

Neville's Gran smiled a bit at her grandsons prestigious posting.

Ron was holding the paper in disbelief.

"I'm being sent to the Middle East to help families torn apart by war."

He was hugged by Mr and Mrs Weasley and congratulated by everyone else.

000 Scene Change 000

June 12, 1992

Harry stood on a hill overlooking Godric's Hollow; It was a small village with rich farmland, an outdoor marketplace, and a town square.

Harry was wearing a long sleeve black sweater, his stag necklace, and snug tan cargo pants tucked into dark brown boots, over that he wore a thick hooded gray cloak; even though it was summer it was still nippy in the mountain village. He had enough of his equipment in a large rucksack to last until his other luggage was shipped from Hogwarts.

Breathing in the clean mountain air Harry set out for his home village.

000 0000 000

Harry walked through the small magical village; everyone carried staffs or staves, the shops all stocked merchandise that wouldn't be out of place at a Renaissance fair. Children ran through the streets ignoring the reprimands of their mothers, and there seemed to be a pub on the corner of every cobblestone street.

Smiling to himself, Harry continued his trek to the local magic school; he had to meet with the headmaster, learn the location of his home and then pick up the kids.

Chapter end!

Author's Note:

Hello all, Faffy here with a new story that I couldn't get out of my head. It's a Negima/Harry Potter crossover. It's gonna be split into two parts; Part one will cover Harry's early life and schooling up to the defeat of Voldemort, and part two will cover Harry and his Partner helping Negi at Mahora and Mundus Magica. I've seen quite a few Harry Potter/Negima cross overs and I didn't like how Negi (a ten year old boy) is more powerful than Dumbledore (commonly referred to as the greatest wizard in the world) just because he comes from a world where the magic system is on a stronger scale. I think I solved that by making everyone use Negima styled magic with some exceptions like Warding, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Enchanting, and later when Harry figures out how to apparate.

About the Relations Between Demons and Animagi:  
>One of the key tenants behind the Maurader's is the belief in brotherhood. This is exemplified when three of the group undergo a dangerous and difficult training in order to help their fourth 'brother' by becoming Animagi. I didn't feel right by leaving that out so I decided to make them all demons instead in order for them to fit in with the world Negi hails from; so James Potter is a white stag demon, just like Sirius is a dog demon and Peter is a rat demon.<p>

About Demons:  
>It takes a lot of training but when a crossbreed is transformed into their demon form they can still use their human magic just as the opposite is true a human can still use their demoncraft when in human form, this is why James was able to use magic as a demon.<p>

Information About White Stags:  
>A white stag is a normal red deer with a condition known as leucism that causes its hair and skin to lose its natural color. The white stag has played a prominent role in many cultures' mythology. In Celtic mythology, the white stag is a messenger of the spirit realm, or Otherworld. Legend says that the animal has a constant ability to elude hunters; and that the pursuit of the animal represents mankind's spiritual quest. I thought this was fitting seeing how much trouble Harry gets into over the years; always managing to escape certain death.<p>

About Big Time Skips:  
>I didn't want to tell of Harry's first six years at school in any detail because nothing happened. So all I included was major plot points and the like up until Harry's last year.<p>

About Hogwarts Curriculum:  
>Since I had to cut so many different kinds of magic because It didn't exist in Negi's world I needed something to fill that space up, so in this story the Hogwarts Academy of Magecraft teaches an accellerated curriculum of mundane subjects like Sciences, Maths, English, Social Economics, Philosophy, Civics, and others.<p>

So, what do you think? Should I continue this story? I'll give you a hint on who's going to be Harry's Partner; she's a red head and the youngest of seven children.

Expect updates to be slow for this story; Hari Potter Chronicles takes precedent.

Review please.

-Faffy Out.


End file.
